Cat-Toy
by SabyCat
Summary: "What?" he asked in a snappy tone, before shifting his hips and smiling knowingly. "You perverted bastard, you're hard." The Spaniard gasped and flinched as the man grabbed his erection over his pajama pants, and ran a thin finger over the tip. "I can take care of that for you, but you'll have to wait a bit longer." Spamano (Antonio x Neko-Romano)


_**A/N:**__ What can I say? This shipping is essentially set in stone and with a male tsundare, it's just to cute to resist! Also the fact that I just went to an animal shelter (where I might get the chance to volunteer!) and got smothered in cats while thinking about this pairing did not help settle my inner fan-girl. Anyway, enjoy ^^_

_**Warning: **__This story contains male/male erotic material (thus rated M) in the pairing Spamano (Spain *Antonio* and S. Italy *Romano*)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Hetalia, therefore I am not Hidekaz Himaruya ;A;_

* * *

**Cat-Toy**

a _Hetalia_ fanfic

by: SabyCat

Puddles splashed around Antonio's boots as he made his way back home. The rain-season this year seemed to be especially harsh, as the wind threatened to rip his umbrella out of his hands and completely drench him in the cold, pelting showers. He didn't necessarily abhor the rain, but it did put a damper on his usually sunny mood since relaxing outside was thrown out the window. Sighing to himself he continued on, splashing about the ankle-high rivers, but then he nearly toppled over as some type of debris that was floating in the water struck his foot, and stuck. Antonio looked down to remove the debris and gasped to see a drenched, muddy cat clinging to his ankle for dear life. Shifting the umbrella, he reached down and un-prying the small cat from his leg, took it up against his chest and winced a bit as its sharp claws dug all the way through his shirt to graze his skin.

"It's alright pequeno. Do not be afraid." he coed to the small cat, that held his shirt like a vice, all the way to his home. Once inside the manor, Antonio shuffled on the inside rug, and placing his umbrella in the metal stand by the door, he moved quickly to climb one of the sets of grand stairs to the bathroom where he turned on the warm water of the bath, but when he went to remove the cat, it would not let go of him. The Spaniard smiled at the stubborn feline. "Come now, it's alright, the water is warm and if you don't wash up you'll get sick." After a couple minutes of softly reassuring the small cat, he succeeded in un-attaching it, and after a couple more minutes, getting it to stand in the quarter-filled bath (although it still kept one paw stuck to his sleeve). "There. See, it's nice and warm." he continued to hum as he gently scrubbed away the mud and grime that had muffled the cat. Under the filth, Antonio could see that it was a male with a pearly white coat with prominent patches of tan on it's head and back, but the still frightened cat kept his eyes clamped shut. After getting the last bits of mud off the cat's prying paws, Antonio dried off the exhausted little cat, which yawned and stretched in his arms, and headed to his room. He then proceeded to empty a basket of fruit and stuff a round pillow inside, thus making a make-shift cat bed in the corner of his room, where he placed the knocked-out feline, then turned on his heel to go clean himself up. As he reached the bathroom and peered in the mirror he gasped. "Ay dios mio!" the front of his shirt and sleeves were nearly completely ripped to shreds, and his skin was covered in thin red scratches. Antonio was still shocked, but laughed and went to take a shower and warm up before he caught a cold.

When Antonio had finally come back from his shower he smiled to see the little cat deep asleep in his basket, apparently not caring that he was in a foreign place as long as it was dry. Antonio ruffled his hair and almost literally fell into bed; once under the covers he was fast asleep in a matter of moments.

* * *

In the morning, Antonio woke up with a really warm pillow and a strange tickling feeling on his nose, as he opened his eyes he laughed as a thin white tail flicked back and forth to hit him on the nose. In the middle of the night the silly cat, which he had sheltered, silently thanked him by keeping his head warm.

"How cute-ouch!" the cat smacked him on the cheek with a well sharpened set of claws. Antonio flinched into the sitting position as he held his most likely bleeding cheek. "What was that for!?" the feline just licked his paw as if he had done nothing wrong. Just as Antonio was about to kick it out of his bed, the cat stretched and finally opened its eyes. The Spaniard's breath caught as he stared at the beautifully large, round green eyes of the feline, just around the pupils was a shimmering outline of hazel. Those round eyes thinned into slits as the cat hissed and backed away from him. "What's wrong pequeno? It's alright, you're safe here." Antonio held out a hand to comfort the cat, but it just swatted at the hand, leaving a few thin scratches from his sharp claws. The small feline looked ready to bite his finger off, but faltered as an audible growl came from his stomach and he fell over, obviously still exhausted. Antonio smiled and, carefully avoiding claws, picked up the tired cat and headed to the kitchen to find something to eat.

In the kitchen Antonio realized he didn't really have cat food, so he decided to give the little cat some of the fish that he had bought the other day. After cutting off a few slices of the meat, he put it into a bowl and placed it on the floor. The cat looked at the bowl and then scowled at him.

"What now? Cats like fish." Antonio questioned the cat in exasperation. The white ball of fluff reached out a paw and scratched him on the ankle "Ow! Why!?" the cat ignored the Spaniard's shouts and stared at the stove, Antonio followed its gaze and smacked his palm to his forehead. "You have got to be joking, you want me to cook it?" the cat gave him a long, hard stare and then scratched him again, to answer his question, before rolling over and stretching lazily as if to say 'and hurry up.'

Antonio cooked the fish and then prepared his own breakfast, all the while scowling and muttering something about cat royalty. When they had both finished eating, the cat came up to Antonio and licked the thin cuts he had sliced onto the Spaniard's ankle. Antonio sighed and picked up the cat to examine him. Luckily there had been no damage from the storm yesterday besides a slight scare. Antonio's eyes drifted to the cat's neck where he lacked a collar; strays were not uncommon in his country, but ones that were as pretty as the feline he held, were. He turned his head to the window; outside, another storm was raging, even worse than the day before. He couldn't possibly bring the cat back outside, and in this weather it was hardly safe enough for him to try to find the cat's owner, so he brought the cat into his lap where he scratched its chin.

"Where did you come from?" he asked as he pet the cat's soft fur and the feline arched its back into his hand each time. As he began to absently pet the cat, his fingers ran over something on the cats head, the cat visibly stiffened and shivered. Antonio looked down at his fingers to see that on the cat's head was a strange little curl that was longer than the rest of its fur, it almost looked like a human hair. "What's this?" Antonio arched a brow as he took the curl in between his fingers and pulled on it, the cat yelped and jumped at Antonio's face with claws outstretched, successfully turning over the chair and nearly knocking him out as his head hit the floor with a thud.

* * *

Antonio rubbed the back of his still throbbing head, the little cat tucked close to his chest. All throughout the storming day, Antonio had been trying to finish some left-over work, only to no avail as the stubborn feline **refused** to be ignored. He had tried to plead with the cat, make deals with the cat, and even outright throw the cat out of his office room, but each time the cat just came back to add to Antonio's cat-scratch collection and be pampered and pet while growling anytime Antonio neared the strange curl on the cat's head.

Entering his room he lowered the cat to the floor carefully, as to not extract another attack, and opened the drawers in his room in search of night-wear. As he shuffled about the drawers, something fell to the floor with a small clang that echoed off the wood floors. The grumpy cat knelt down and sniffed the object, it was a thick gold ring with a large and beautiful aquamarine gem. Antonio heard the sound and looked down, a shadow instantly crossing over his face as he snatched up the ring and stuffed it back into the drawer before quickly turning on his heel and stalking off to the bathroom, leaving the cat in a cloud of confusion.

* * *

_"I'm sorry Antonio." a man with short, light brown hair, stood before him with his hands cupped together against his chest, and his head hung low. "I can't."_

_"What do you mean, Feliciano? I love you, and I know you love me too. Why-" the Italian stopped Antonio with a raised hand. He shook his head and finally raised his face, his usually light hazel eyes clouded and reddened with tears._

_"I know, and I do love you-"_

_"Then why? Why can't you be with me!?" Antonio yelled with all the heart ache in his chest, his hands fisted so tightly at his sides that his knuckles had turned white._

_"Because I love someone else." Finally a tear ran down the Italian's cheek, Antonio's eyes widened and his mouth was left ajar as he absorbed the words. "I'm sorry." was the last thing Feliciano said as he ran off, letting the hand clutched to his chest drop the birthday gift Antonio had given him, a thick golden ring with the March birthstone, aquamarine._

Antonio stood under the shower head, letting the water run down his face as he tried to wake up from the horrible nightmare that was his memory. It took him a long while to finally muster the strength to get dressed again and head back to the room where a stubborn cat awaited him. The feline stared at him with large knowing eyes and then glanced at the drawer that held the ring, and back to the Spaniard. Antonio eyed the cat and then sighed as he plopped down on his bed and laid back to stare at the ceiling. The cat jumped up onto the bed and meowed as if to call him stupid.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't care anymore... but the one I gave that ring to mattered more to me than anythi-" the cat turned sharply and placed a paw on his mouth. Antonio paused and looked to his side, the feline then laid down in a ball of sleeping fluff by his head with one eye open as if to advise that he sleep as well. Antonio smiled as his eyelids became heavy as he yawned. "You know, you sure are a funny cat. I'm glad I found you."

"Thank... you..." a voice spoke as the Spaniard lay fast asleep.

* * *

Antonio felt warmth envelop his body. His skin that had been so cold and untouched began to defrost and tingle. He had felt this before and with pain in his eyes, he looked to search for Feliciano, who would only ever appear in his dreams. But when he opened his eyes, he found an unfamiliar face just above his own. A young man with dark brown hair, a little younger than Antonio, straddled the Spaniard's hips as he stared with big green eyes that had hazel rings just around slit pupils. Those amazing big eyes narrowed at the Spaniard.

"Thanks...bas...tard..." the man muttered as he looked to the side shyly.

"What?" was all Antonio could mutter in his shock.

"For... saving me..." he said as his white cat ears folded down against his head... wait... cat ears? It was then that Antonio took notice of the tan skin of the man, who was completely naked, the pearly white and fluffy ears that stuck out of the man's smooth hair with a strange yet cute single curl, and sprouting from the man's lower back was a familiar white tail that swung from side to side as it had when it had woken him up just the other morning.

"Pequeno!?" the man nodded in confirmation, and Antonio stared in disbelief as his jaw dropped, but then he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair as he blushed at the man's beautiful bare skin. "Oh, right, this is just a dream. I really need to get out more, I mean dreaming of a cat like this?" he laughed a bit as he thought how crazy he must have gotten when a familiar pain sliced through the skin of his cheek. "Ouch! Did you just scratch me!?" he held his face and whined as the man simply licked the back of his hand; yes this was definitely pequeno. Then the man leaned forward and licked Antonio's cheek, tending to the thin cuts he had just made. That warm feeling spread through Antonio's body, a feeling that had been forgotten years ago, it sent his mind into a spiral and made it impossible to think. The man leaned back, a shade of red covering his cheeks.

"What?" he asked in a snappy tone, before shifting his hips and smiling knowingly. "You perverted bastard, you're hard." The Spaniard gasped and flinched as the man grabbed his erection over his pajama pants, and ran a thin finger over the tip. "I can take care of that for you, but you'll have to wait a bit longer."

Then everything seemed to evaporate like water as darkness took its place.

* * *

"I'VE GONE MAD!" Antonio bellowed. It had been a few days since he had dreamt of the young cat-man; he had awoken panting and feeling ashamed as his sheets were stained with a familiar white substance, but he had wanted that dream to continue. The hot urge struck his lower body hard and he threw the papers on his desk in frustration before covering his face with a hand. "What's wrong with me?"

Lately the little cat had grown to sleeping in the basket that Antonio placed in the corner, he didn't even move when the Spaniard had given him some fish to eat. Antonio plopped back down into his office chair and closed his eyes. Dark brown hair with a stubborn curl, soft white cat ears and a smooth tail that had brushed against his light, tanned, bare skin, but the most alluring part were those eyes.

"Lovely green eyes with an earthly hazel..." Antonio found himself smiling and then mentally slapped himself. He. Was. A. Cat. Antonio took both hands and ruffled his hair. Why could he not get his thoughts off of that dream!? Then he spotted something out of the corner of his eye under some papers. Moving his piles of work aside he found a small picture... of Felinciano. The Italian held his head high as he smiled for the camera and yelled for his strange love of pasta. Antonio picked up the stack work and smothered the picture with it before pushing out of his chair and going back to his room. It was late and he desperately needed some sleep.

* * *

"Wel-...come... back..." greeted a familiar voice as Antonio opened his bedroom door. He immediately exited the room and shut the door again. No. This wasn't happening. "Hey! You bastard! Get back here!" the cat-man yelled through the door before retching it open to glare at the Spaniard, and Antonio felt it, those wondrous eyes had his skin heating. The cat grabbed him by the arm and pushed him up against the wall where he then proceeded to press himself against the Spaniard. Antonio blushed as he realized the pure nudity rubbing against him. This cannot be happening! The man's tail swished about peacefully behind him, but the man himself held a mean glare as he cussed at the Spaniard. "It takes so much time to regain my energy and yet only after a few days you've forgotten about me?! Stupid bastard!" Tears dripped from the man's eyes as he hit the Spaniard weakly in the chest. That brought Antonio back to his senses.

"N-no I haven't forgotten! I've thought of you everyday, so don't cry pequeno." Antonio spoke without needing to think, his words were the (sad) truth. He patted the shorter man's head and smiled. "Please don't cry." The cat pouted at him for a moment and then kissed him with full force, knocking his head back into the wall. Before he could cry out in pain the cat-man thrust his tongue inside his mouth and felt along the inside, thus enveloping the Spaniard into an insatiable warmth. Antonio met his kiss with the same ferocity while wrapping his hands around the man. The kiss felt...good, and his skin felt... even better. Antonio felt every chill of cold misery leave his body as warm passion took its place. His heart beat faster, his mind grew alert to only the man in front of him, he craved this man! He parted the kiss, much to the cat's displeasure. "But wait, I mean we've only just met, and I don't even know your name. Hell, you were a **cat** just a few hours ago!" The man just pouted at him before grabbing his wrist and dragging him into the room before working to get his clothes off. When the man dropped to his knees and un-did his pants, leaving the Spaniard with just his underwear which he gripped protectively as the cat tried to strip him of that too. "Wait a min-"

"Romano." the man muttered under his breath as his head snapped up to glare at Antonio with tears still lining his eyes. "My name is Romano, now take off your damn clothes, bastard!" In shock Antonio's grip loosened and the cat slid the underwear down to release a fully hardened erection that smacked against Antonio's well defined stomach. The cat smiled before he took the throbbing member into his hand and licked it from base to tip.

"Ay-" Antonio clenched his teeth to keep from shouting out, it had been way too long.

"I'm here now, bastard, so just take me." the cat growled under his breath before opening his lips and taking the Spaniard all the way into the back of his mouth.

"Ro-mano!" he choked out as the man sucked him deep into his mouth, it was an amazing feeling as his freezing body heated to impossible temperatures. The cat smirked inwardly as the Spaniard moaned his name and grasped his hair to urge him on. Romano reached a hand down to touch his own needy erection, he hummed out a moan as his fingers touched the heated skin. The hum ran up the Spaniard and struck his spine with pleasure that had him gasping. In one quick motion Antonio yanked the man's head back and planted a kiss on his lips before lifting him up and throwing him on the bed. From there on there was no way to tell one man from the other as they molded and arched into each others kisses and touches. Antonio found himself unable to stop as he slid his way down the man's thin body, his skin so soft under his hands and tongue, he found a round nipple and sucked.

"Ah!" The cat moaned and then bit his lower lip as he clenched his eyes shut. A sweet spot... he would keep that note in mind, but for the moment his erection was growing to painful and needed release. Romano's back arched as a finger entered him and then a second, just as abruptly. "Hah- ow-" he moaned despite the pain.

"Sorry, I'm afraid that I do **not** have enough patience to prep you properly." Again the man arched under him as he hid his face in a pillow and cursed, but moved his hips closer as encouragement. Soon enough Antonio had gotten three fingers thrusting inside without too much resistance, so he withdrew his hand, placing himself between the man's thighs, and at the same time Romano turned his face and whined at the loss of the fingers before glaring at him with tear-rimmed eyes.

"Bastard... hurry... up." Romano ordered in between heated gasps.

"The name..." with a swift hand he lined himself up, "...is Antonio." and thrust into the younger man.

"Merda!" Romano screamed as Antonio thrust himself into the tight entrance. By the time he was completely inside Romano's body was shivering and tears stained his cheeks. Antonio bent down and kissed away the tears.

"Does it hurt?" Romano gave a curt nod as he clutched the bed sheets and looked at him with bright red cheeks and those glazed emerald eyes. Antonio began to pull out when those long, tan legs wrapped around his back.

"Please k-keep... going... Antonio." he pleaded as his voice cracked slightly. Antonio's eyes widened and he gulped down the last of his resolve and thrust himself fully back into the man. Again and again he thrust in and Romano arched and writhed under him, but soon enough, the cat was clutching him closer and moaning out curses and his name as he rocked his hips in rhythm with Antonio's thrusts. The Spaniard could feel the scratches that Romano was carving into his back, but he couldn't even feel the pain with the pleasure that came from the hot walls that clenched around his cock. He shuddered out a gasp, he wouldn't last much longer with this sexy man moaning under him. "Così buono! C-can't anymore! Ah!" he practically mewed as he came, his ears folding close to his head and his tail cringing close to him as the white spurts sprayed both of their stomachs. With the erotic picture of this man blushing and covered in cum, Antonio couldn't hold himself anymore, but when he moved to pull all the way out, Romano's legs tightened around his back and held him in place. "Inside." The cat commanded and Antonio obeyed. After two more thrusts he stilled, hunching over as he shivered and released his seed deep into Romano. The cat sighed in pleasure and panted as his claws slid from Antonio's back to his sides in exhaustion. Antonio pulled out and fell to his side where he blinked away white dots of ecstasy to get a clear view of the man next to him. Those green eyes slid sideways to him. "What?"

"Nothing." Antonio smiled as he grabbed the man's smaller body and hugged him close, the tug of sleep pulling at his entire being.

"Whatever, bastard." Romano muttered as he snuggled up against the Spaniard's chest. Antonio sighed slightly as he smiled.

"So stubborn, but I lo-" was he about to say that he loved him? Love? Did he love him!? He barely even knew the cat-turned-man and inwardly sighed for having such a weak morale. A soft sound broke through to him as it hummed against his chest, Romano... was purring. Antonio laid his head back down and closed his eyes, letting the soft shades of sleep finally take a hold of him.

Love, or no love, this was the warmest he had felt in his entire life.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ And that's what happens when Saby sees adorable animals for a day. I don't know if I'll continue this fic, I have ideas, but I know there are more popular pairings, si~gh. So please comment if you'd like this story to go on! ;D_

_As for how fast I work: I have quite a few other fanfics that I'm working on, but I'm also drawing, playing sports, and getting ready for school so please be patient with me ^^; (I will become a multi-tasking wizard!)_

**_Translations:_**

_Pequeno (puh-ken-yo): Little one_

_Ay dios mio (eye-dee-os-me-o): Oh my God_

_Merda (mer-duh): Shit_

_Così buono (co-zy bwa-no): So good_


End file.
